


Primera vez

by drahuesos



Series: Tabla Básica (Claim: Rick Castle/Kate Beckett) [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: AU, F/M, Spoilers 3x24: Knockout, Spoilers 4x01: Rise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Aunque apenas lleva un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama, a ella le parece que ha sido toda la noche. En realidad, solo son las dos de la madrugada, lo comprueba cuando, harta de no poder dormirse, se levanta de la cama y mira el reloj despertador para ver la hora. Sin embargo, no llega a salir del todo y se queda sentada sobre las sábanas en el borde del colchón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC.

Kate es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Aunque apenas lleva un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama, a ella le parece que ha sido toda la noche. En realidad, solo son las dos de la madrugada, lo comprueba cuando, harta de no poder dormirse, se levanta de la cama y mira el reloj despertador para ver la hora. Sin embargo, no llega a salir del todo y se queda sentada sobre las sábanas en el borde del colchón.

Espera unos minutos, para asegurarse de que no ha cambiado de opinión, y tras quedar totalmente convencida —todo lo convencida que puede estar, dadas las circunstancias—, deja caer los pies descalzos en el suelo de madera y busca las chanclas de dedo. Se detiene a encender la luz de la mesita de noche y tras apartar el reloj de su padre y dejarlo en un lado del cajón, Kate agarra la cadena de la que cuelga el anillo de su madre y aprovecha para coger también su móvil, que descansa sobre la mesita, justo al lado de la lámpara.

Cruza la puerta para encontrarse con la mesa rectangular que tiene cerca del estudio y avanza hasta su cocina. Finalmente llega al salón del apartamento. Se deja caer entre varios cojines del sofá y tras pulsar varias teclas en el teléfono, espera a que le contesten al otro lado de la línea mientras se dice a sí misma que ojalá él no esté dormido y le esté despertando con su llamada.

**oOo**

Rick abraza la almohada y arruga las sábanas del otro lado de la cama. Está vacío y, después de varios meses acostumbrado a dormir prácticamente a diario con la compañía de Beckett, ahora lo echa de menos. Aún no se ha dormido del todo y se para a pensar en qué estaría pensando para hacerle caso a Kate y dejarla sola en su casa esa noche. Precisamente esa noche.

Richard se da la vuelta y se queda mirando al techo de la habitación con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lleva sin dormir bien toda la noche, bueno, de hecho juraría que no ha conseguido dormir del todo. No es insomnio, eso lo sabe perfectamente. Tampoco es que esté tan cansado que no sea capaz de dormirse. Si no fuera porque no se le va de la cabeza la dichosa conversación que tuvo con Kate hace unas horas y tampoco lo que había ocurrido un año atrás, Castle sería perfectamente capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Aún mirando hacia el techo, el escritor desvía la mirada hacia un lado de la habitación y consigue localizar el reloj. Marca casi las dos de la madrugada y no puede evitar que se le escape un suspiro.

_«—¿Estás segura? Puedes venirte a mi casa esta noche, o puedo decirle a mi madre y a Alexis que voy a pasar la noche fuera, si te resulta más cómodo. Lo entenderán, y a mí no me supone ningún esfuerzo._

_—No, en serio, Castle, estoy bien, puedo dormir sola esta noche, no me va a pasar nada, ya soy mayorcita. No te preocupes por mí.»_

Rick se maldice a sí mismo, una vez más en lo que lleva de noche, por haberse ido a su apartamento sin insistir más. ¿Desde cuándo es verdad que Kate esté bien cuando ella afirma que sí lo está? Normalmente se corresponde con todo lo contrario.

De pronto, Richard escucha el tono de llamada de su móvil y se incorpora un poco de la cama para ver quién le está llamando a esas horas. Le sorprende ver la foto de Beckett en la pantalla del móvil.

—Ey… —comenta cuando descuelga el teléfono. No tiene que fingir que no le ha despertado porque la verdad es que no había llegado a dormirse—. ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que han matado a alguien, por favor.

—No es eso… —Aún por teléfono y sin verle la cara a su compañera, Richard se da cuenta de que Kate está preocupada por algo—. Sé que es tarde, y que seguramente estarías durmiendo, pero necesito hablar contigo, Rick.

Aunque sabe que no se lo está pidiendo, Castle le dice a la detective que no se preocupe y que estará en su apartamento dentro de no mucho rato. Es consciente de que no tiene la obligación ni el deber de presentarse en el piso de Beckett a esas horas, pero la llamada, y sobre todo el tono de voz de Kate, le ha dejado más preocupado de lo que ya estaba. A fin de cuentas, no es como si hubiera tenido que despertarse para vestirse en mitad de la noche y cruzar parte de la ciudad; Richard no habría conseguido conciliar el sueño por mucho que se lo hubiera propuesto.

Y es precisamente ese _“Rick”_ lo que lo convence de que ha sido un error dejar a Kate sola y lo que lo impulsa a salir de su casa sin hacer mucho ruido para evitar despertar a su hija y a Martha con un destino en mente: el piso de su compañera.

—No te preocupes, estoy en tu puerta dentro de un rato.

**oOo**

Kate escucha cómo llaman al timbre de la puerta y se acerca a ella para abrirla. Ni siquiera se para a mirar quién está al otro lado de la entrada, porque al fin y al cabo no es normal esperar visita a las dos y media de la madrugada.

Cuando abre la puerta, comprueba que es Castle quién está esperando a que le reciban. La detective se fija en que va vestido con una camiseta y vaqueros y que en la mano lleva una de esas bolsas especiales para guardar los trajes. La policía se da prisa y le indica con un gesto de la cabeza a su compañero que pase al interior del piso.

—Siento haberte despertado… —comenta en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, no estaba dormido. —Kate obtiene justo la respuesta que se esperaba, tanto si fuera verdad como si no. Sabe que la contestación de Rick no habría cambiado en ninguno de los dos casos, pero esta vez hay algo que le dice que no se trata de una mentira piadosa de su compañero para hacerla sentir mejor—.  Me has preocupado con la llamada, ¿qué ha pasado?

Se dice a sí misma que ha sido una tonta por llamar, que cualquier persona que se parara a pensarlo habría sabido que una llamada a las dos de la madrugada preocupa a cualquiera y que debería haberse quedado quieta en la cama intentando dormirse, que siempre podía recurrir a las pastillas para dormir que tiene guardadas en alguna parte del botiquín, esas que se ha visto obligada a usar alguna que otra vez desde que mataron a su madre trece años atrás.

Sin embargo, tiene Castle justo frente a ella, dispuesto a escucharla tras haberse cruzado media ciudad  después de haberlo llamado en mitad de la noche (Kate suele preguntarse qué ha hecho para merecerse a un compañero así). Beckett decide contarle la historia, al fin y al cabo, una vez en su apartamento Richard va a sonsacársela de todas formas.

—No podía dormir, llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama —le confiesa.

—Yo tampoco he sido capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche —comenta Castle mientras se decide a dejar la bolsa del traje encima de la mesa de su salón—. Debería haberme quedado contigo y haber dicho a mi madre y a Alexis que iba a pasar la noche fuera. Pero como siempre, me dijiste que estabas bien y no lo necesitabas, que ya eras mayor. —Contra todo pronóstico, Beckett se da cuenta de que en la voz de Rick no hay enfado alguno.

—Tienes razón, debería haber dejado que te quedaras a dormir aquí. —Richard parece bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que haya reconocido que ha cometido un error, no es algo que suela pasar muy a menudo—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Castle empieza a estar realmente preocupado. La detective no es alguien que suela aceptar delante de la gente que comete errores, así que la impaciencia del escritor aumenta al no saber por qué motivo su compañera le ha llamado para hablar.

—El acto conmemorativo a Montgomery es mañana, en el cementerio. Probablemente Gates dará un discurso delante de todo ese montón de gente y aunque no sepa prácticamente de él, hablará de cómo el capitán murió valientemente. —El escritor comienza a entender el motivo de que su compañera está preocupada. Sin embargo, la deja continuar—. Había conseguido hacer que las pesadillas del hangar pararan, Castle, hasta esta noche. No quiero cerrar los ojos y ver otra vez a Montgomery muerto en el suelo del almacén.

—Estás asustada —termina Rick. Ella, por su parte, ni lo confirma ni lo niega, lo cual hace sospechar a Castle de que ha acertado con su conclusión—. ¿Pero por qué no me pediste que me quedara a dormir contigo? Habría hecho lo que me pidieses, Kate.

Beckett es plenamente consciente de ello.

—Porque tenía miedo de que estuvieras conmigo mientras tenía las pesadillas. Yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo, pero mi padre dice que a veces grito o doy patadas mientras duermo, incluso me dijo que he llegado a despertarme llorando. Y porque sé lo que puedo hacer despierta, pero no lo que puedo hacer dormida. —Hace una pausa minúscula y sigue hablando—. No quería hacerte daño.

Kate no se cree en absoluto que esté diciendo lo que en realidad le está contando al escritor. Ha estado un año guardándoselo para ella y compartirlo con alguien, alguien que además sabe que la quiere —ya se lo ha demostrado de más de una forma y una ocasión—, que no sea su padre la hace sentir, en cierta forma, liberada.

—Ey… No te preocupes, todos soñamos cosas malas de vez en cuando, nadie te va a culpar porque tú también lo hagas —comenta Richard mientras la abraza. La falta de tacones de la policía hace que Rick sea mucho más alto que ella, con lo que ni siquiera tiene que levantar mucho el brazo para conseguir rodear toda la espalda de Kate—. Dime dónde tienes las infusiones, seguro que encontramos algo que pueda servirte para tranquilizarte un poco y ayudarte a dormir.

Beckett le indica con la mano uno de los cajones de la cocina y Castle comienza a revolver el interior del mismo hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de cartón con una bolsita de tila en su interior. El escritor coge una de las tazas que le quedan justo delante y prepara un cazo metálico con agua que pone a hervir. El agua no tarda en estar lista y Rick deja caer la bolsita con la infusión dentro de la taza llena de agua caliente. Pocos minutos después, la tila ha reposado lo suficiente como para tomarla. Antes de darle la taza en la mano a Kate, Richard mira en un armario que hay al lado del frigorífico y saca un tarro de miel. Tras pelearse con la tapa del envase y conseguir abrirlo, coge una cuchara y endulza la infusión con una dosis de miel.

La taza no es demasiado grande, con lo que antes de que den las tres de la madrugada, la policía y Castle vuelven al dormitorio e intentan dormir algo antes de que suene el despertador.

**oOo**

«Tenía diecinueve años la primera vez que cruzó una cinta amarilla de la policía. Fue acompañada de su padre y del detective Raglan.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó al entrar al callejón fue en el cuerpo de su madre. Estaba apoyado en la pared  y rodeado de sangre. Su padre le puso la mano sobre el hombro para que se girara y ambos se abrazaron mientras las lágrimas rodaban sin control alguno sobre sus mejillas. 

_—Olvídalo, nunca los tocarás. Te enterrarán. ¿Quieres saber quién encargó el asesinato de tu mami?_

Tan solo le bastó un disparo a la altura del estómago para tumbar a Coonan. Se desplomó en el suelo antes de tener tiempo siquiera para recuperarse del cabezazo que le había dado Castle y que por poco no le cuesta la vida al escritor. No dudó un instante en dispararle al asesino a sueldo para salvarle la vida a su compañero, aunque sus esfuerzos para evitar que Dick Coonan muriera en el suelo de la comisaría fueron totalmente inútiles.

_—No, cariño, lo has entendido al revés. Tú no puedes esconderte de ellos._

Se acercó a Hal Lockwood y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Le prometió al asesino y en parte también a sí misma que se encargaría personalmente de atrapar a la gente que había mandado matar a su madre. Poco después, vio cómo el francotirador se alejaba del juzgado volando en helicóptero y acompañado de cómplices que iban vestidos de falsos policías.

_—Castle, ¡sácala de aquí ahora!_

Los brazos de Castle la agarraron con fuerza y la sacaron en volandas del hangar donde había ido a encontrarse con Montgomery. Ella se movía con insistencia y pedía que la soltara, pero el escritor continuó su camino y ella se dejó caer contra la carrocería de un coche cuando su compañero la soltó. Le pareció escuchar un “Lo siento” mientras él le apartaba algunos mechones de pelo de la cara.

_—Roy Montgomery me enseñó lo que significa ser policía, me enseñó que nos encontramos por nuestras elecciones, que somos más que nuestros errores. El capitán Montgomery me dijo una vez una vez que para nosotros no hay victoria, solo hay batallas. Y al final, lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar un lugar donde plantarte. Y si eres muy afortunado, encuentras a alguien dispuesto a quedarse contigo. Nuestro capitán querría que continuáramos la lucha. E incluso si no hay victoria, el querría que nos mantuviésemos unidos._

_—¡Kate!_

Apenas había terminado de leer su pequeño discurso en el funeral del capitán cuando sintió cómo le ardía el pecho. El impacto de la bala estuvo a punto de hacerla desplomarse y el placaje que le hizo Castle la lanzó a ella y al escritor a varios metros de distancia del podio donde se encontraba. Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue un _“Te quiero, Kate”_ por parte de su compañero.»

Se despierta gracias a que Richard le está zarandeando levemente el hombro. A Kate no le lleva ni un segundo comprender que acaba de despertarla de una pesadilla.

**oOo**

Rick se ha tumbado en la cama sin ni siquiera cubrirse con la sábana. Después de todo es casi junio y no hace precisamente frío. Además, parece que la infusión ha hecho su efecto y Beckett ha conseguido dormirse por fin; la conversación, además, ha servido para tranquilizarlo también a él y ha podido adormecerse.

Un par de horas después, Richard no sabría afirmar exactamente cuándo, el incesante movimiento de Kate, que está dormida a su lado, consigue espabilarlo un poco. Lo primero que piensa, cuando todavía está más dormido que despierto, es que su compañera simplemente se está moviendo en la cama, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que no se trata de eso cuando la escucha murmurar al ininteligible. Se fija, además, en que tiene la frente perlada de sudor, con lo que se imagina que lleva un buen rato revolviéndose en la cama.

Castle pone la palma de la mano abierta encima del hombro de la detective y lo zarandea suavemente para despertarla. No le hace falta hacerlo más de una vez para conseguir que Beckett abra los ojos. Ninguno de los dos tiene que decir nada para comprender la situación.

—¿Mejor? —comenta el escritor dándose la vuelta para mirar fijamente a su compañera.

—Sí… Gracias.

**oOo**

Observa el impoluto uniforme de policía desde el taburete que tiene en la cocina. No aparta sus ojos de él ni siquiera cuando Castle le tiende un vaso de cartón para llevar con café recién hecho y le deja el periódico al lado, solo por si quiere echarle un vistazo. No le ha dado tiempo a terminarse el café cuando Rick le ha dejado varias tortitas cubiertas de caramelo en un plato.

No tiene demasiadas ganas de comer, sin embargo, corta la tortita y la pincha con el tenedor para probarlas. Castle sigue sin perder facultades con eso de la cocina, se dice cuando ha terminado de comerse el primer bocado. El escritor va a obligarla a comérselas de todos modos, así que decide hacerlo ella sola por su cuenta antes de que su compañero tenga tiempo a hacer cualquier comentario.

Después de desayunar, Castle entra al dormitorio de Beckett mientras se quita la camiseta que se puso la noche anterior para ir a visitar a la policía. Kate acaba de colocarse una camiseta interior de tirantes. Mientras que Richard se enfunda su traje negro rápidamente, el escritor se da cuenta de que la detective tarda algo más en terminar de cambiarse de ropa. Todavía le falta la camisa negra —que tiene a medio colocar—, la chaqueta, los guantes blancos y la gorra de plato para completar el uniforme entero.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofrece Rick justo después de terminar de ajustarse el nudo de la corbata.

Sin embargo, no espera la respuesta de Beckett y antes de que ella pueda responder, ya ha cogido la chaqueta que hay sobre la cama y está colocándole la manga derecha cuando la detective le contesta que no hace falta que la vista.

Mientras que Kate se asegura de ponerse bien los guantes, Castle coge la gorra de plato, la coloca sobre la cabeza de Beckett y acaricia la parte metálica —donde está escrito el número de placa— que hay justo encima de la visera. Está pasando suavemente el dedo gordo sobre el primer número uno cuando la policía termina de ajustarse el guante de la mano derecha. El escritor se asegura de que ambos guantes queden perfectos, o al menos prácticamente, antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y decirle en al oído:

—Ya verás como antes de darte cuenta estamos de vuelta en casa —comenta mientras termina de recorrer con los dedos los números sobrantes de la placa de Kate que hay grabados en la gorra.

****


End file.
